


The Courage of Hobbits

by Shireling2841



Series: Strength and Courage [2]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Five Armies, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gold Sickness (Tolkien), Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireling2841/pseuds/Shireling2841
Summary: In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Bilbo Baggins was the Hobbit, and all the hobbits agreed that Bilbo Baggins was the proper hobbit. But Bilbo remembered another life. A wild life, filled with friendship bonds, bright daggers, fleeting feelings, and a pair of startlingly blue eyes. A life that ultimately ended in sorrow and a painful death. And Bilbo Baggins did not want that life. Not if he could help it.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Strength and Courage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836853
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the beginning of the second part of my series, Strength and Courage. If you haven't read the first story, The Strength of Hobbits, I highly recommend reading it- it will give a lot of insight of everyone's personalities and dynamics in my universe. If you've come from reading my fist fic, Kudos to you!
> 
> Most of this story comes from JJR Tolkien's The Hobbit and Peter Jackson's films, I own none of it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the prologue, and I won't be posting again until I've gotten at least half of the fic written. I've gotten five chapters written so far- so hopefully it I will be posting regularly soon!

Frerin sat on the cold stone floor. His voice echoed,

“Ered Luin has been doing well under Thorin’s leadership. They are calling the halls ‘Thorin’s halls’ now. I can image it, you teasing Thorin about it, heh.” Frerin swallowed. “We’ve both changed since you and Issenbras left us. Nothing I can do has helped..... Filli and Killi make us smile, but our joy never lasts.... Filli has been moved up a level in his training and Killi has been doing well with his bow. You would be so proud, love....” his voice cracked. “Damn, you Amrie. Why did you have to be right? Why did you leave me?” Frerin muttered, wiping his eyes harshly.

There was no reply. There would never be any more smart replies; no more bright smiles, no more sweet kisses. She was gone, slaughtered in place she should have never been in because of her unfailing loyalty to him and the decisions of a gold-mad king.

Wiping his eyes again, Frerin stood up and bent over the crypt, kissing the cold stone.

“I love you, Amrie. Forever and always.” he whispered. Then, he turned around and left, leaving the cold stone to it’s silence.

___________

Hildigrim cradled his brand-new daughter in his arms. She was such a pretty thing, with bright green eyes. Kissing his wife on the forehead, he promised that he would quickly return. Carefully opening the door, he walked out of the bed room and headed to the sitting room.

“Father,” he announced as he came into the room. “I would like for you to meet your newest granddaughter.” Gerontius stood up and took the babe into his arms. He smiled and brushed a worn finger down the side of her face. She blinked sleepily.

“What have you decided to call her?”

“Rosa likes the name Aspen.” Gerontius hummed.

“The Took line is strong within her,” he murmured. Hildigrim nodded.

“Aye, that it is.”

__________

It was so loud. It was chaotic, everything was a blur. Screams and roars bellowed throughout the air. There was blood, blood as red as cherry and thick black goblin blood. It mixed with the dirt, making a mud one got stuck in and would never get out of.

He tried bypassing the slippery bodies, with their blank, empty eyes, but there were so many of them that he couldn’t avoid stepping on them. Wave after wave the goblins came after him, and there was no escape.

There were so many goblins, and he was exhausted. He heard a horn blast. As roar arose, he felt someone grip his hand. He looked at a pair of bright green eyes, the only color in the sea of red and black.

“We’ll do this together,” the owner of the eyes screamed as another wave of goblins came forward. He thought of bright blue eyes, and felt a bitter pang of regret as he swung his sword up and down through a goblin’s belly, killing it before it hit the ground. Arrows flew over his head, cutting down goblins, but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. Then, a spear came flying through air, snuffing the light out of those green eyes. A goblin cutting into his side distracted him and then.....

Bilbo woke up screaming.


	2. A Wizard's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizards. Always disrupting a hobbit's peaceful life.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back at it again! I am no where NEAR halfway through writing this fic, but I need a little self-motivation and getting back to posting weekly will (hopefully🤞🏼) kick my butt back into the game. So expect a new chapter every week! 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

Bilbo Baggins sat on his garden bench, leisurely blowing smoking rings. He watched with pleasure as they floated over Hobbiton, following wherever the breeze blew. Suddenly he noticed a tall figure cloaked in grey staring at him. Oddly enough, he seemed familiar, but Bilbo couldn’t place where he seen him before.

“Good morning!” He called. The stranger raised his eyebrows.

“What do mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" Bilbo spluttered. _What in Middle Earth!_

“All of them at once, I suppose. I was really just being polite,” he said, a bit agitated. _Where have I seen him before!_ The stranger continued to stare at Bilbo, and after a while of feeling decidedly uncomfortable Bilbo outbursts with;

“Can I help you?”

“That remains the be seen,” said the stranger mysteriously. “I am looking for someone to share in an adventure.” Bilbo stared at the stranger. An adventure! _Oh an adventure would be wonderful, I had been itching to go somewhere!_ Then, unwillingly, a memory of a rusted sword coming down on him came to mind. He pushed down the feeling of excitement, and stood up abruptly.

“No thank you!” Bilbo cried, “There is no one here willing to go on an adventure, in fact you will be hard pressed to find anyone around in this area willing to go on an adventure! Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner. No, no, perhaps if you tried the Tuckborough area, you would find someone willing to go with you,” then turning around he headed for his door, tossing a “Good Morning!” behind his back.

“To think,” the stranger barked angrily, “That I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took’s son, as if I was selling buttons at the door.” _What._ Bilbo turned around, his eyes wide.

“I beg your pardon?” The stranger huffed.

“You have changed, Bilbo Baggins, and not entirely for the better. Or perhaps you would like me to call you by a different name?” Bible froze, fragments of memories that he had tried to suppress down for so long came roaring back.

“Do I know you?”

“Well, you know my name, although you don’t remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means.... me.” _Gandalf!_ Memories of brilliant fireworks and whiz poppers from the Old Took’s parties came to mind. Then, a different memory appeared....

__________

Field of Eregion, near the gates of Khazad-dûm. November, 2799 of the Third Year.

“You must stop this madness, Thrain! Moria has been over taken by orc since Durin’s bane slew Durin himself! This is folly!” Thrain turned back towards the grey wizard, snarling. He shouted something in the dwarven language. The grey wizard huffed and turned to storm away, stopping short when he saw him and Amrie.

“Hello! What are hobbits doing here, so far from the Shire?”

“We are helping the dwarrow retake their home,” Issenbras stated stoutly. The grey wizard’s eyebrows rose even higher.

“And why would the gentlest folk take part in such a terrible endeavor?” Issenbras felt Amrie stiffen.

“My husband’s grandfather has decided that we should retake it, so I fight with my kin and my family.” The wizard spluttered.

“Hobbits,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

“Master.... wizard.... sir?” Issenbras asked. The grey wizard laughed bitterly.

“I am Gandalf, Gandalf the grey, Master hobbit- though it seems that it does not hold any weight among these folk.”

“Issenbras Took.”

“Amaryllis Took, wife to Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror.”

“Master Gandalf sir, would you please stay with us and fight?” The wizards face grew solemn. He bent down so his face was close to Issenbras’.

“No Master hobbit, I will not. This fight is folly. Even if Durin’s folk retake this mountain, they will lose it again in less than a decade. There are worse things in that mountain than goblins.” He tilted his head thoughtfully, looking at Amrie. “Perhaps, you could talk to your husband and convince him to change Thror and Thrain’s minds.” Amrie and Issenbras both shook their heads. Issenbras remembered the dark bruising on the side of her face when she came to the Shire on Thror’s demand.

“Master Gandalf, since you will not stay and fight along side us, will you do something for me?”

“Depends on what you’re asking.”

“Will you give these daggers to my da? His name is Didinas Took, of the Long Cleaves. Tell him, tell him that I fought well.” The wizard looked even more solemn.

“I will do that Master Took,” Gandalf said as he took the daggers, hiding them into his flowing robes. Then he turned around, and never looked back.

___________

Bilbo looked at the wizard, his chest heaving and eyes burning.

“Be gone!” He yelled. “I don’t want to be a part of your adventure!” The wizard looked at him with solemn eyes, and _oh_ how Bilbo wished that he could forget.

“Well then,” the wizard mused. “This will be very good for you, and most amusing to me.” And with that, he turned away.

“Oh drat you! Listen to me, you old man!” Bilbo roared. “I am not going to go on your adventure! Do you hear me!” The only thing that stopped Bilbo from continuing to shout at Gandalf’s retreating figure was Bell Gamgee’s shocked expression. Storming into his smial, he slammed the door shut behind himself. He would not go on an another adventure, and no pointy-hatted wizard could make him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 💛


	3. An Unexpected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎵Blunt the knives, bend the forks.... 🎵

After that horrible, stressful start, Bilbo was fidgety and nervous for the remainder of the day. But by dinner time, when Gandalf had not come back, he thought to himself that perhaps Gandalf did listen to him and went to find another hobbit for his adventure. Bilbo has a good laugh of the thought of him on an adventure, pushed back the painful memories, and relaxed.

__________

Bilbo sat down to fully enjoy his supper. Then, the door bell rang. He paused, and blinked. He didn’t invite anyone over for supper did he?? Was it that dratted wizard? He got up and walked to the door. He opened it, and squeaked.

There was a giant dwarf at the door! And while Bible did enjoy word play to the highest extent, it was very different to laugh at an oxymoron rather than being confronted with one in real life. The dwarf bowed.

“Dwalin, at your service.” Bilbo blinked. Then, almost automatically, he bowed back and said;

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours and your family’s.” Bilbo blinked. _Where did that come from....._

Dwalin nodded and shouldered his way past Bilbo, who spluttered.

“Excuse me, do we know each other?” _He did look rather familiar...._. Dwalin gave Bilbo a side eye.

“No,” he said bluntly. Stomping towards the hallway, he looked back and forth. “Which way laddie?”

“Which way.... for what?”

“Supper! He said that there’d be food, and lots of it.” Feeling a bit faint-hearted, Bilbo lead Dwalin into the kitchen, where he immediately started tearing into Bilbo’s lovely supper. Bilbo watched helplessly, and wondered where on earth he had meet such a rude, inconsiderate, giant of a dwarf. He felt like he had met Dwalin before, but he just couldn’t put his finger on where.

RING, RING, RING! Bilbo blinked. 

"That would be the door." Bilbo turned towards Dwalin. He whimpered, and headed towards the door.

___________

Bilbo stomped down the hallways of his smial. He was furious! Twelve dwarves had invaded his smial! They were eating all the food out of his pantry and making a horrible mess. Climbing on his table, throwing food at each other- oh such terrible manners these dwarves had! And the worse part was that he recognized some of them, and yet he couldn’t remember where and how he had met them! Wherever that grey wizard was hiding, he better be ready!

“My dear Bilbo, whatever is the matter?” _Speak of the devil_. Spinning around Bilbo pointed a quelling finger still the wizard.

“Whatever is the matter? I’ll tell you what the matter- there are DWARVES in my smial! They have eaten all my food, They have pillaged my pantry, there is mud all over the floor, and don’t get me started on the bathroom....!” His rant was interrupted by one of the younger red headed dwarves, _Ori-_ his mind reminded him, holding out his plate and asking shyly were it was supposed to go. Before Bilbo could reply, the blond dwarf grabbed and and chucked it to his dark haired companion. Bilbo squeaked. That was his mother’s West-Farthing pottery!

“Stop!” He cried as chased after his mother’s pottery. _If these horrible dwarves chip one dish I’m going to give it to them!_

As Bilbo chased after his flying plates, several of the dwarves began to bang and clank their silverware. Bilbo skidded to a stop.

“Oh, please don’t do that- you’ll blunt them!”

“Do you hear that lads-“ yelled the dwarf with the furry hat. “He says we’ll blunt the knives!”

Then, to add on to the unfortunate evening of Bilbo Baggins, the dwarves began to sing a truly horrendous song about destroying his nice, cosy smial. And while Bilbo could appreciate the fact that the song was probably made right then and there- his poor smial!

With a resounding, “That’s what Bilbo Baggins HATES!” the song ended. All of the plates, bowls, and cups were stacked in neat piles, surrounded by the dwarves laughing uproariously at poor Bilbo’s expense.

Though he still was flustered, Bilbo couldn’t help but grin. As long as mother’s West-Farthing pottery isn’t broken- that was really fun! More fun than it should've been.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The heavy, resounding knocks brought Bilbo back to the present. All of the dwarves became quiet, almost somber. Bilbo looked at Gandalf.

“They have arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are greatly appreciated! 💛

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to post every Saturday, but no promises!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 💛


End file.
